


Lose

by kyeompleted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic, seoksoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeompleted/pseuds/kyeompleted
Summary: Seokmin pikir bisa berada disisi Soonyoung sudah cukup baginya. Nyatanya semakin lama, dia semakin mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar friends with benefits. Tapi disisi lain dia sadar kalau Soonyoung tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lose

> _**I will never know if you love me Or my company, but I don't mind Cause I ain't tryna be the one Been through this a thousand times** _

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Jakarta malam itu.

Untung saja Seokmin sempat mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli payung sebelum hujan turun lebih deras. Namun tetap saja rambut dan baju yang dikenakannya agak sedikit basah. Seokmin langsung membuka payung tersebut dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, saat Seokmin masih di kampus, Soonyoung menelponnya untuk meminta jemput. Mungkin Soonyoung pikir Seokmin membawa payung, padahal tidak. Alih-alih menolak permintaan Soonyoung, Seokmin rela membeli payung baru agar dia bisa menjemput Soonyoung dan mereka bisa pulang bersama ke _apartement_.

Alasan lain, Seokmin tidak ingin Soonyoung pulang kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Begitu pentingnya arti Soonyoung baginya hingga dia lebih memilih untuk hujan-hujanan demi membeli payung dan meninggalkan teman kelasnya yang masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Ketika Seokmin sudah sampai di depan cafe tempat Soonyoung berada, dirinya tertegun saat melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang sedang asik tertawa dari dinding kaca cafe tersebut. Melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat bahagia bersama orang lain cukup menyakitkan.

Seokmin memang selalu berada disisi Soonyoung setiap saat, namun diwaktu yang sama dia merasa Soonyoung terlalu sulit untuk digapai, seperti ada tembok tak kasat mata diantara mereka berdua.

Mingyu mengusap rambut Soonyoung yang kini tersenyum sambil tersipu malu. Keduanya terlihat dekat dan mesra. Hal itu cukup membuat Seokmin tersulut emosi karena cemburu. Tapi Seokmin bisa apa? Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Soonyoung.

Seokmin menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya lalu dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk cafe tersebut. Dirinya enggan untuk bertegur sapa dengan Mingyu, jadi dia putuskan untuk mengirim chat pada Soonyoung agar dia keluar.

Tak lama Soonyoung pun keluar dari cafe, diikuti dengan Mingyu dibelakangnya.

“Hai, Seokmin.” Sapa Mingyu ramah.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum singkat sebagai balasannya.

“Gue kan bawa mobil, kenapa gak sekalian gue anterin aja sih?” Tawar Mingyu.

“ _Apartement_ gue deket kok dari sini, tinggal jalan kaki doang.” Balas Soonyoung.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk paham mendengar tolakan halus dari Soonyoung. Dia melirik Seokmin sekilas, lalu mengusap rambut Soonyoung sebelum pamit pulang, “Oke, kalo gitu gue duluan ya. _See you next time_ , Soonyoung.” Ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan Seokmin.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya tersenyum. Matanya tertuju pada Mingyu kini yang tengah berlari menerjang hujan. Dia tertawa kecil melihat lelaki itu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Disisi lain, Seokmin yang merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya, tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Soonyoung.

Kenapa Soonyoung selalu fokus pada orang lain padahal jelas-jelas disini ada Seokmin yang selalu berada disisinya setiap saat, ketika dia sedang membutuhkannya?

> _**I don't need to take your heart You keep yours, I'll keep mine** _

“Sejak kapan lo deket sama Mingyu?” Tanya Seokmin saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju _apartement_.

Suara hujan yang cukup lebat membuat Seokmin harus sedikit berteriak untuk bisa mengalahkan suara rintikan hujan tersebut. Soonyoung bergumam pelan seolah berpikir, “Sejak kapan ya? Gue juga gak tau sih. Tiba-tiba aja dia jadi sering nyamperin gue ke kelas.” Jawab Soonyoung santai.

Jawaban yang sama, terlalu klasik.

Setiap kali Seokmin bertanya tentang kedekatan Soonyoung dengan lelaki lain, Soonyoung selalu menjawabnya dengan santai seolah hal tersebut bukan hal yang penting. Namun ketika Soonyoung jatuh cinta dengan lelaki tersebut dan berakhir dengan disakiti, dia akan lari kedalam dekapan Seokmin, seakan dunianya telah hancur.

Lagi dan lagi. Selalu seperti itu setiap saat. Entah sudah berapa kali Seokmin menjadi pelarian Soonyoung. Entah sudah berapa kali Seokmin mengorbankan perasaannya. Yang pasti, selama dia bisa terus berada disisi Soonyoung, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk lelaki itu.

“Pegang payungnya yang bener, itu baju lo sampe basah tau.”

Ucapan Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin. Dia menoleh pada bahu kirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dia sengaja mencondongkan payungnya lebih banyak ke arah Soonyoung agar lelaki itu tidak kebasahan.

_Biar dia saja yang basah kuyup, pikirnya._

“Lo bengong mulu daritadi sih. Ayo buruan jalannya biar cepet nyampe.”

Soonyoung langsung mengamit lengan Seokmin sambil memegang gagang payung agar posisinya kembali lurus, kemudian mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka karena hujan semakin lebat dan mulai disertai dengan petir.

> _**All I really know is when I'm lonely I hate that I'm lonely that's why I let you in** _

Setelah selesai mandi, Seokmin beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat, karena mereka berdua tetap basah kuyup saat tiba di _apartement_. Hujan yang turun terlalu lebat, apalagi dengan satu payung kecil untuk dua orang dewasa sudah pasti tidak akan cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari terjangan hujan.

Ketika Seokmin sedang mengaduk cangkir tehnya untuk melarutkan gula, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Kedua tangan itu milik Soonyoung yang memeluknya dari belakang. Rambut Soonyoung yang masih setengah basah menggelitik punggung leher Seokmin.

“Keringin rambut lo dulu sana.” Ucap Seokmin.

Dia berusaha terlihat tenang dengan tidak bereaksi apa-apa, padahal hatinya serasa ingin meledak setiap kali Soonyoung memulai skinship terlebih dahulu.

“Bentar dulu. Gue masih pengen peluk lo.” Balas Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seokmin tidak bisa berbuat apapun, selain memegang tangan Soonyoung dalam diam, “Gak ngerti lagi kalo gak ada lo gue bakal gimana, Seok.” Gumam Soonyoung.

“Kalo gak ada gue, lo bakal tetep baik-baik aja kok.”

“Enggak. Gue bakal kesepian banget kalo gak ada lo.”

Seokmin melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap lelaki itu, “Ah, masa... lo kan punya banyak temen.” Ucapnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memeluk Seokmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Seokmin, “Tapi gak ada yang kayak lo gini.” Balasnya.

Melihat Seokmin yang tidak meresponnya lagi, Soonyoung menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap Seokmin yang kini juga menatapnya balik. Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti sebelum dirinya berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Seokmin dan menciumnya pelan. Kedua tangan yang semula melingkar dipinggang Seokmin, kini beralih memeluk leher lelaki itu.

Seokmin yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Soonyoung, merangkul pinggang ramping Soonyoung untuk menuntunnya keluar dari dapur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pada akhirnya teh hangat yang telah dibuat oleh Seokmin terbuang sia-sia, karena mereka memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan cara lain.

> _**And maybe in another life We fight all day, kiss all night But I don't wanna break your heart You keep yours, I'll keep mine** _

Seokmin membuka tirai kamarnya, yang langsung membuat Soonyoung mengerjap silau. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal karena masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Tangan Seokmin meraih rambut Soonyoung dan mengusapnya pelan, “Bangun, udah pagi. Emangnya lo gak kuliah hari ini?” Tanyanya sambil duduk disamping Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengerang pelan, mengeluh karena dia masih mengantuk, “Kelas gue masih tiga jam lagi kok. Masih banyak waktu.” Jawabnya malas.

“Yaudah, pindah ke kamar lo sana. Gue mau beresin kamar gue.” “Gak mau.”

Soonyoung kembali menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut, enggan untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjang. Hal itu membuat Seokmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Mereka sengaja menyewa satu _apartement_ ini berdua.

Soonyoung punya kamar sendiri, begitupun dengan Seokmin. Namun anehnya Soonyoung lebih sering tidur di kamar Seokmin ketimbang di kamarnya sendiri. Dia bilang kamar Seokmin lebih nyaman dari kamarnya, dan dia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak disini.

Ketika Seokmin menawarkan untuk tukar kamar, Soonyoung kembali beralasan, katanya dia malas jika harus menata ulang lagi kamarnya, jadi biarkan Soonyoung tidur di kamar Seokmin sesekali, begitu alibinya.

Padahal kalau Soonyoung bilang sejujurnya kalau dia hanya ingin tidur berdua dengan Seokmin, Seokmin juga tidak akan menolak, karena sejujurnya dia senang bisa tidur sambil memeluk Soonyoung setiap hari. Hanya saja kebiasaan ini terkadang membuat Seokmin lupa diri dengan menganggap Soonyoung adalah miliknya.

“Kalo gitu gue berangkat ke kampus duluan ya. Gue udah bikin sarapan tuh, jangan lupa dimakan. Hari ini juga tugas lo cuci piring. Jangan sampe lupa.”

“Iya, iya. Bawel.”

Seokmin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar omelan Soonyoung. Saat Seokmin hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, Soonyoung memanggilnya lagi.

“Seokmin!”

“Apa lagi?”

“Nanti lo makan malem duluan aja, gak usah tunggu gue. Soalnya gue mau ketemu temen gue dulu dan kayaknya gue bakal pulang malem banget deh.” Ucap Soonyoung.

“Oke.” Balas Seokmin singkat lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Kalau Soonyoung bilang dia akan pulang malam, berarti hanya ada dua pilihan, yaitu dia akan pergi ke pesta teman atau _clubbing_ hingga tengah malam. Seokmin sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kebiasaan temannya yang satu itu.

> _**I know we know better, so we'd both better go** _

“Tumben lo ngajak gue nongkrong malem-malem gini.”

Seokmin sedang berada di sebuah klub malam bersama dengan Seungkwan, teman sekelasnya di kampus, “Gue lagi mumet. Pengen _refreshing_ bentar.” Balas Seokmin singkat.

Seokmin sengaja mengajak Seungkwan ke klub malam yang tidak cukup jauh dari kampus mereka, karena dia tau Soonyoung pasti tidak akan datang ke klub ini. Dia tau selera Soonyoung adalah _high-end club_ yang biasa dikunjungi orang-orang kalangan atas, bukan klub biasa seperti ini.

“Pacar lo emangnya kemana?”

Dahi Seokmin berkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

“Pacar? Siapa? Gue gak punya pacar kali.”

“Hah, seriusan? Terus cowok yang biasanya bareng lo mulu itu siapa?”

Soonyoung? Dia baru tau kalau selama ini Seungkwan mengira kalau Seokmin dan Soonyoung berpacaran. Memang tidak salah sih, soalnya mereka berdua selalu kemana-mana berdua, jadi wajar jika orang lain salah paham dengan hubungan mereka.

“Anak sekelas taunya lo pacaran sama cowok itu tau. Siapa namanya? Soonyoung ya? Kayaknya dulu lo pernah cerita ke gue deh.” Ucap Seungkwan lagi.

“Iya, Soonyoung.” Sahut Seokmin pelan.

“Asal lo tau aja anak-anak sering cemburu kalo liat lo sama Soonyoung, soalnya kalian berdua keliatan cocok, pas banget lah pokoknya, _relationship goals_ abis.”

Seokmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak berniat untuk mengiyakan atau menyanggah pernyataan Seungkwan barusan. Biarkan mereka mengira-ngira dari apa yang mereka lihat.

Seokmin tidak bisa mengaku secara gamblang tentang hubungannya dengan Soonyoung karena hubungan mereka berdua tidak sesimpel yang orang pikirkan. Bahkan Seokmin sendiri tidak tau apa hubungan mereka saat ini.

Teman? Pacar? Selingkuhan? Pelarian? Entahlah.

> _**I don't need a reason To keep on dreamin' That we don't lose, Yeah, what's the use?** _

Sambil mendengar Seungkwan yang sedang bercerita, diam-diam Seokmin melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Soonyoung bilang dia akan pulang malam, biasanya dia akan pulang sekitar jam satu atau paling lama pulang jam dua pagi. Haruskah Seokmin pulang sekarang?

“Bentar deh, bukannya itu Soonyoung?”

Lamunan Seokmin seketika buyar, sontak dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Seungkwan. Benar saja, dia melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu disana. Soonyoung dan Mingyu, keduanya terlihat _tipsy_ dan Seokmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau mereka sedang _flirting_ satu sama lain.

Salah satu kebiasaan Soonyoung saat mabuk adalah dia akan lebih _touchy_ dari biasanya. Dan terbukti, Soonyoung terlihat bersandar dengan manja dibahu Mingyu sambil mengamit lengan lelaki itu. Hati Seokmin mencelos saat melihat mereka berdua mulai berciuman.

“Lo gak apa-apa?”

Seungkwan merasa tidak enak karena membiarkan Seokmin menyaksikan perselingkuhan itu didepan matanya. Kalau bukan karenanya, mungkin Seokmin tidak akan sadar dengan kehadiran Soonyoung bersama lelaki lain disana.

“Gue gak apa-apa kok. Sebenernya Soonyoung bukan pacar gue.” Ucap Seokmin.

Belum sempat Seungkwan merespon, Seokmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya karena melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Gue duluan ya. _Thanks for today_ , Kwan.” Pamitnya buru-buru.

Diam-diam Seokmin mengikuti Soonyoung dan Mingyu keluar dari klub malam itu. Ternyata mereka berdua berjalan menuju motel yang tak jauh dari sana. Langkah Seokmin sempat terhenti sejenak, dia mulai ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia bertindak sampai sejauh ini?

Apa yang akan didapatkannya dengan mengikuti mereka hingga ke dalam motel tersebut? Namun naluri hati Seokmin mengatakan hal lain, kalau dia harus memastikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri, apa Soonyoung dan Mingyu benar-benar _check in_ di motel tersebut.

Sepanjang langkahnya, hati Seokmin semakin terasa berat tatkala menyaksikan Soonyoung dan Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar motel sambil bercanda dan tertawa riang. Sekarang dia sudah berada di depan kamar mereka, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Mungkin saat ini Soonyoung dan Mingyu sedang bercumbu mesra di dalam sana.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Seokmin terasa panas. Seokmin pun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, namun dia urungkannya niat itu sedetik kemudian.

Lantas kedua kaki Seokmin langsung membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Memangnya Seokmin siapa?

Dia tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk marah atau pun cemburu pada Soonyoung. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman, tidak lebih dari itu.

> _**I don't need a reason To keep on dreamin', oh That we can win at anything at all** _

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat kamu tau kalau kamu tidak punya kapasitas untuk merasa cemburu pada orang lain sebab kamu bukan siapa-siapa bagi orang tersebut.

Itu lah yang Seokmin rasakan saat ini. Ketika dirinya sedang merenungi nasibnya yang miris, mungkin orang yang dia cintai sedang tertidur nyaman didekapan lelaki lain tanpa memikirkannya sedikitpun. Keputusannya membuntuti Soonyoung dan Mingyu semalam merupakan kesalahan yang besar, karena Seokmin tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut hingga detik ini.

Selama ini Seokmin tau kalau diluar sana Soonyoung sering menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki lain. Seokmin tau kalau dia bukan satu-satunya bagi Soonyoung. Dia sudah mengetahui semua hal tersebut, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa merelakan perasaannya untuk Soonyoung.

Rasa cintanya untuk Soonyoung sudah terlalu dalam untuk direlakan begitu saja. Dia lebih memilih untuk hidup dalam ketidakpastian ketimbang harus hidup tanpa Soonyoung disisinya. Bodoh kan? Namun ini pertama kalinya Seokmin melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat Soonyoung bercumbu dengan lelaki lain.

Ternyata sakitnya bukan main. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Semalaman ini Seokmin merenungkan keputusannya selama ini, mau sampai kapan dia hidup seperti ini? Apakah cinta seperti ini yang Seokmin idam-idamkan sepanjang hidupnya?

Suara pintu _apartement_ yang terbuka, sontak membuat Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Berdiri disana Soonyoung yang terlihat bingung melihat Seokmin disana. Dengan buru-buru, Soonyoung melepaskan sepatunya untuk menghampiri Seokmin yang tengah duduk di depan tv, “Lo udah bangun jam segini? Ini masih jam 4 pagi loh.” Tanyanya.

Soonyoung melihat minuman alkohol yang berserakan di meja. Dia juga baru sadar kalau Seokmin tidak memakai kaos dan celana pendek yang biasa dia pakai saat tidur. Lelaki itu masih memakai kemeja biru muda dengan celana jeans.

“Lo baru pulang juga?” Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Seokmin tidak menggubris pertanyaan Soonyoung sama sekali. Dia malah mengambil kaleng beer dan meminumnya, “Seokmin... lo kenapa? Biasanya lo gak pernah minum sampe segininya.”

Kini Soonyoung duduk disamping Seokmin sambil menatapnya khawatir. Seokmin mendengus kesal melihat Soonyoung yang pura-pura khawatir padanya. Seokmin memang tidak tidur semalaman dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum beer. Setidaknya dia ingin merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan meminum alkohol.

Nyatanya, dia malah merasa semakin terpuruk. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Soonyoung sekarang.

“Seokmin... sebenernya lo kenapa sih?”

Kali ini Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sinis, sudah jelas dia masih dipengaruhi oleh alkohol, “Udah puas seneng-senengnya semalem? Enak main sama Mingyu sampe baru pulang jam segini?” Tanyanya sarkastis.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya, dia merasa sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Seokmin barusan, “Kok lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu? Maksudnya apaan?” Tanyanya balik.

”Kemaren lo godain gue, terus semalem lo malah seneng-seneng sama cowok lain. Lo tuh emang semurahan ini ya? Apa lo gak pernah mikirin perasaan gue sama sekali?”

Soonyoung menghela napas pelan. Dia bisa menebak kalau pikiran Seokmin sedang kalut. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kondisi seperti ini, “Lo masih mabok. Gue rasa lo musti tidur dulu. Nanti kita omongin lagi masalah ini.” Balasnya sambil mengelus pundak Seokmin.

Seokmin langsung nepis tangan Soonyoung dan bangkit dari duduknya, “Gak ada yang harus diomongin lagi. Emangnya gue siapanya lo? Bukan siapa-siapa juga kan?” Ucapnya.

“Sekarang gue tanya sama lo, selama ini lo anggep gue apa?”

Hening. Soonyoung tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Tidak dengan kondisi Seokmin yang masih setengah sadar seperti ini.

Dia tau Seokmin butuh pelampiasan atas kekesalannya dan Soonyoung tau dia lah yang seharus menerimanya.

“ _See_? Lo bahkan gak bisa jawab apa-apa.” Ucap Seokmin kecewa.

Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari _apartement_ tanpa dicegah oleh Soonyoung sama sekali.

Lagipula Soonyoung bisa berbuat apa? Saat ini yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Seokmin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mereka baru bisa berbicara lagi.

Setelah kepergian Seokmin, Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Didalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Seokmin bisa mengetahui kalau semalam dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Mingyu?

> _**Am I the only one who sees right through this? Yeah, all this bullshit Don't play me for no fool** _

Butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Seokmin untuk menyadari kalau semua hal yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya akan menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Seokmin pikir dengan bisa berada disisi Soonyoung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia pikir berada disisi Soonyoung saja sudah cukup.

Kenyataannya seiring waktu bergulir, dia semakin menginginkan lebih, menjadi teman tapi mesra saja tidak lagi cukup baginya.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung di _apartement_ mereka, Seokmin tidak tau kemana dia harus pergi. Lantas dia hanya duduk di halte bus tanpa berniat menaiki bus sama sekali. Hati kecilnya menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal kasar seperti itu pada Soonyoung, terlebih dia mengatakannya dengan pengaruh alkohol ditubuhnya.

Namun bagian dari dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa ini sudah memang seharusnya terjadi.

Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi Seokmin mempertahankan sebuah hubungan yang tidak memiliki kepastian yang jelas. Sudah saatnya dia menyerah dengan perasaannya ini. Andai saja Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin, mungkin dia tidak akan gegabah pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Lagi-lagi harapan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Dari kejadian barusan Seokmin tau kalau Soonyoung tidak menganggapnya lebih dari apa yang dia kira selama ini.

Seokmin pikir dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa meluluhkan hati Soonyoung, namun semua pengorbanannya berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Mungkin bagi Soonyoung, Seokmin hanyalah satu dari sekian lelaki yang mengisi kesehariannya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Mungkin selama ini Seokmin terlalu banyak menaruh harapan pada Soonyoung sehingga bisa berakhir dengan kekecewaan seperti ini.

Mungkin jika dari awal Seokmin menyerah, hidupnya tidak akan semenyedihkan ini. Dia seperti sedang mengemis cinta pada orang lain.

> _**Yeah, you don't gotta lose your mind Every time I don't call And I should never have to win your love Then hate myself when I don't, oh, oh** _

Seokmin belum pulang ke _apartement_ sejak kejadian hari itu. Sudah satu hari menginap di rumah Jeonghan. Selain berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, Seokmin juga ingin melihat apakah Soonyoung akan memintanya untuk kembali atau tidak.

Seakan tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Seokmin merasa kecewa karena Soonyoung tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Seharian ini dia menatap layar ponselnya, menunggu panggilan atau sekedar chat dari lelaki itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Soonyoung memang tidak pernah peduli padanya.

“Mau sampe kapan lo ngehindar dari masalah lo kayak gini?”

Jeonghan meletakkan secangkir minuman dingin untuk Seokmin, lalu duduk disamping teman kecilnya tersebut, “Gue jadi ganggu lo ya, Han? _Sorry_.” Ucap Seokmin tidak enak.

“Bukan gitu maksud gue. Gue gak masalah kalo lo mau tinggal sementara disini. Tapi ngehindar dari masalah itu gak akan nyelesein apapun, Seok. Yang ada lo bakal _stuck_ disitu mulu. Lo itu cuma bikin capek perasaan lo doang tau gak sih.”

Seokmin tertegun. Ucapan Jeonghan memang ada benarnya juga. Dia menghindari Soonyoung tidak akan mengubah apapun dan hanya akan mempersulit hidupnya sendiri. Seperti hari ini, harusnya Seokmin kuliah tapi dia memutuskan untuk bolos karena dia sedang tidak enak hati.

Kalau masalahnya dengan Soonyoung belum selesai, masa iya dia harus mempertaruhkan masa depannya hanya demi masalah hati?

“Menurut lo gue harus kayak gimana sekarang?”

“Kalo lo mau selesei semua ini, ya selesein. Tapi kalo lo mau coba dengerin dan ngobrolin hal ini sama dia dulu, ya obrolin. Sesimpel itu kok. Semuanya cuma butuh komunikasi.”

> _**Fickle as you are That's exactly why I keep on running back 'Cause I'm brittle at the parts Where I wish I was strong** _

Ketika Seokmin masuk ke dalam _apartement_ , Soonyoung menyambutnya di ruang tengah. Soonyoung terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sambil menonton televisi.

“Lo nginep dimana dua hari ini?” Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada biasa.

Secara teknis, mereka berdua memang tidak bertengkar karena Soonyoung tidak menanggapi ucapan kasar Seokmin padanya, tapi tetap saja, apa pantas dia bersikap seolah ada apa-apa seperti sekarang ini?

Seokmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Soonyoung dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang kini merasa bersalah karena telah pura-pura bersikap biasa saja.

Soonyoung memang selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar karena hal apapun, dengan mudahnya Soonyoung melupakan pertengkaran tersebut dan bersikap biasa lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Satu hal yang tidak bisa Seokmin pahami dari lelaki itu.

Biasanya Seokmin juga membiarkan pertengkaran tersebut selesai, karena dia tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam permasalahan. Namun kali ini Seokmin merasa kalau Soonyoung sudah keterlaluan. Ini bukan hal sepele lagi. Ini tentang perasaannya. Dengan bersikap seperti itu, Soonyoung seperti tengah memberitahu Seokmin kalau dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Seokmin.

Niat Seokmin pulang ke _apartement_ memang untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Jeonghan, karena tinggal bersama Soonyoung tidak akan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

“Lo mau kemana?” Tanya Soonyoung panik saat dia melihat Seokmin keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa koper, namun Seokmin tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Soonyoung pun langsung menahan tangan Seokmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya, “Jawab gue dulu, Seok. Lo kenapa sampe bawa koper kayak gini?” Tanyanya lagi.

Seokmin menghela napasnya lalu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan datar, “Gue bakal tinggal di rumah Jeonghan buat sementara. Lo bisa sewain kamar gue karena gue bakal cari kosan baru.” Ucapnya.

“Apa karena kejadian kemaren? Gue gak paham kenapa tiba-tiba lo kayak gini? Emangnya gue salah apa sama lo? Coba jelasin dulu sama gue, jangan asal main pergi aja kayak gini.”

Seokmin mendengus kesal mendengar semua pertanyaan dari Soonyoung, “Lo pura-pura polos atau emang beneran gak tau sih?” Tanya Seokmin balik.

“ _Ok_ , _fine_. Kalo lo pengen kita ngobrol dengan cara gini. Sekarang gue tanya sama lo, selama ini lo udah tau perasaan gue ke lo itu kayak gimana, tapi apa pernah lo mikirin perasaan gue sedikit pun saat lo seneng-seneng sama cowok lain diluar sana?”

Soonyoung yang bungkam, dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Hal itu membuat emosi Seokmin semakin naik.

“Enggak pernah kan? Selama ini lo cuma manfaatin perasaan gue doang demi ngusir rasa kesepian lo itu. Lo perlakuin gue seakan lo punya perasaan yang sama kayak gue, padahal gue cuma satu dari sekian banyak cowok yang lo permainin kan?”

“Enggak kayak gitu.”

“Terus kayak gimana? Coba jelasin ke gue. Setiap kali kita berantemin masalah kayak gini, lo selalu ngehindar, lo selalu anggap enteng perasaan gue. Lo pikir enak diginiin?”

“Gue sayang sama lo, Seokmin, lebih dari yang lo tau. Lo kan udah tau kalo gue takut banget sama yang namanya komitmen. Pacaran itu bisa putus, tapi temenan itu bisa selamanya.”

“ _But friends don’t fuck each other_.”

“Iya, gue tau, gue salah. Tapi gue gak ada niat buat nyakitin perasaan lo. Gue pengen kita tetep kayak gini, gak terikat sama sekali, karena gue gak mau kehilangan lo.”

“Lo udah kehilangan gue, Sooyoung.”

Soonyoung tertegun mendengar jawab Seokmin yang skeptis, “Gue capek. Gue gak bisa terus-terusan jalanin hubungan tanpa status kayak gini sama lo. Gue juga gak bisa nuntut lo buat komitmen sama gue karena gue tau lo gak sanggup ngelakuin itu.” Ucap Seokmin lagi.

Seokmin kembali meraih gagang kopernya, “Jadi biarin gue pergi buat nyembuhin hati gue dulu. Masalah kita bakal balik lagi jadi temen biasa atau enggak, biarin waktu yang jawab.”

Baru saja Seokmin hendak memakai sepatunya, Soonyoung kembali memegang tangan Seokmin untuk mencegahnya, “Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalin gue sendirian.” Pintanya lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Gak bisa, gue harus pergi, Soonyoung.”

Kini Soonyoung berlutut dihadapan Seokmin tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya sedikitpun. Dia mulai menangis terisak-isak, “Maafin gue. Please kasih gue waktu buat berpikir. Please kasih gue kesempatan buat perbaikin semuanya. Gue mohon.” Ucapnya.

Hati Seokmin sedikit tersentuh melihat Soonyoung yang memohon sampai berlutut seperti ini padanya.

Bukankah seharusnya Soonyoung membiarkan Seokmin pergi saja kalau dia memang tidak peduli dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Soonyoung jadi seperti ini?

“Soonyoung... jangan kayak gini. Lo bakal baik-baik aja tanpa gue.”

“Enggak! Gue gak bakal baik-baik aja! Gue gak bisa hidup tanpa lo, Seok.”

Seokmin menghela napas panjang.

Tinggal bersama Soonyoung bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Niat Seokmin pergi dari tempat ini karena dia ingin jauh dari Soonyoung dan menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu hingga dia bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

“ _Please_ jangan tinggalin gue, Seok...”

Seokmin berjongkok untuk menyetarakan pandangan matanya dengan Soonyoung. Diusapnya pipi Soonyoung yang berlinangan airmata, “Iya, gue gak jadi pergi. Udah gak usah nangis lagi.” Ucapnya mengalah.

Pada akhirnya Seokmin mengalah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenci apapun dirinya dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, dia tidak tega jika harus melihat Soonyoung menangis seperti ini. Setelah mendengar ucapan Seokmin, Soonyoung malah semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Disatu sisi dia merasa lega karena Seokmin telah memberikannya kesempatan, disisi lain dia sedang menyesali dirinya yang telah menyia-yiakan lelaki itu, hanya karena dia takut untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya, dia takut untuk patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun dia sendiri tidak sadar, saking takutnya untuk patah hati dia sampai menyakiti perasaan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

> _**And maybe when you need my help I like myself when it's over But later in the light, you go Dark and rogue, and I need closure** _

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian hari itu.

Ada banyak hal yang telah berubah diantara mereka berdua. Biasanya Seokmin dan Soonyoung akan sarapan pagi dan makan malam bersama, namun kali ini mereka makan sendiri-sendiri, lebih tepatnya Seokmin sudah tidak pernah makan dirumah lagi, apalagi memasak untuk mereka.

Biasanya mereka juga akan berangkat ke kampus bareng, tapi Seokmin sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke kampus sebelum Soonyoung bangun, dan dia baru pulang saat Soonyoung sudah tidur di kamarnya.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di rumah itu. Namun Soonyoung mencoba memaklumi perilaku Seokmin. Mungkin lelaki itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri, begitu pun dengan dirinya. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, dia sudah memikirkan baik-baik tentang hubungan mereka, sayangnya dia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi dengan Seokmin.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Soonyoung sengaja belum masuk ke kamarnya karena dia ingin menunggu Seokmin pulang. Mereka harus membicarakan masalah mereka lagi. Soonyoung tidak mau semakin mengulur waktu.

Lima belas menit kemudian Seokmin pulang dan terkejut saat melihat Soonyoung masih duduk di ruang tengah. Padahal dia sengaja pulang malam agar tidak berpapasan dengan lelaki itu.

“Seokmin, ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo.”

“Sama, gue juga.” Balas Seokmin sambil menghampiri Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya dia berbicara lagi dengan Soonyoung. Awalnya dia berniat untuk membicarakannya besok, tapi karena Soonyoung yang memulai duluan jadi apa boleh buat.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Bingung harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu dan bingung untuk memulai darimana. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

“Gue udah nemu kosan baru.” Ucap Seokmin memecah keheningan.

Soonyoung menoleh kaget pada Seokmin, “Gue pikir lo gak bakal pergi lagi?” Tanyanya.

“Gue disini malah bikin lo gak nyaman kan?”

“Enggak, gue gak ngerasa kayak gitu sama sekali. Gue tau lo cuma butuh waktu sendiri.”

“Soonyoung...” Kali ini Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan lemah, “Kita udah gak bisa kayak dulu lagi. Seberapa banyak gue mikirin hal ini, gue gak bisa kalo harus bohongin diri gue sendiri buat keliatan baik-baik aja.” Ucapnya lagi.

“Lo gak harus bohongin diri lo lagi. Gue mau mulai semuanya dari awal lagi sama lo. Gue bakal komitmen sama lo. Asalkan sama lo, gue mau buat coba keluar dari ketakutan gue.”

Seokmin hanya terdiam. Dari dulu dia menanti Soonyoung untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi kenapa setelah mendengarnya, dia tidak merasa lebih baik? Seperti semua sudah terlambat.

“Hubungan kita dari awal udah salah, kalo kita lanjutin yang ada cuma bakal nyakitin kita berdua doang. Gue pikir setelah gue denger ucapan lo barusan, gue bakal ngerasa lega, tapi nyatanya enggak. Gue masih dengan pendirian gue diawal.”

“Seokmin... _please_ kita coba dulu.”

“ _Fine_ , kita coba, tapi kalau gagal gimana? Endingnya kita berdua malah makin tersiksa. Sekarang gue tanya sama lo, lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu emang karena lo cinta sama gue atau lo terpaksa karena lo takut kehilangan gue?”

“Gak bisa jawab lagi kan?” Ucap Seokmin lagi.

Diam Soonyoung sudah memperjelas semuanya. Seokmin tidak ingin terjatuh ke lubang yang sama lebih dalam lagi. Sudah saatnya baginya untuk memprioritaskan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Soonyoung hanya menunduk dan tidak bergeming sama sekali, Seokmin pun memegang tangannya, “Ini semua bukan salah lo, Soonyoung. Dari awal lo udah bilang sama gue kalo lo takut buat komitmen, tapi guenya aja yang gak tau diri dengan terus nyimpen perasaan buat lo—“

“—Ketika lo kasih gue semua harapan itu, gue semakin pengen lebih dari lo. Dan gue tau gue salah dengan berpikiran kayak gitu. Bukannya gue gak mau buat mulai lagi dari awal sama lo, tapi kita berdua lagi terluka, sekarang bukan saatnya buat maksain diri kita sendiri.”

Seokmin tertawa pelan, namun sebaliknya air mata malah mengalir dipipinya, “Lo tau gak? Dua taun loh, dua taun gue nungguin buat hari ini, hari dimana lo mau coba komitmen sama gue. Tapi apa yang gue rasain sekarang? Gue gak ngerasa seneng sama sekali.”

Soonyoung pun mulai menangis terisak-isak, bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Seokmin daritadi, makanya dia hanya menundukkan pandangannya kebawah.

“Sekarang gue mau kita sembuhin luka kita dulu. Nanti setelah itu, kalau misalnya takdir berpihak sama kita dan kita berdua udah siap buat buka hati kita lagi. Gue gak keberatan sama sekali buat mulai lagi semuanya dari awal sama lo sebagai temen.”

“Lo bakal baik-baik aja tanpa gue, Soonyoung. Lo punya banyak orang yang sayang banget sama lo. Jadi biarin gue pergi ya? Pokoknya gue selalu berharap yang terbaik buat lo.”

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kini hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang. Dia menyesal karena telah menyia-yiakan kehadiran Seokmin begitu saja. Dia terlalu munafik karena berpikir mereka bisa terus bersama-sama tanpa membutuhkan status.

Hari itu Soonyoung menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Seokmin yang memeluknya erat untuk berusaha menenangkannya sekaligus sebagai tanda perpisahan.

> _**I don't need a reason To keep on dreamin' That we don't lose, yeah what's the use?** _

Seokmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Pandangannya menatap ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Ruangan yang akan menyimpan kenangan baru dalam hidupnya. Keputusannya meninggalkan Soonyoung adalah keputusan yang berat, namun dia berharap inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Sebab kaca yang sudah pecah, tidak akan bisa menjadi kaca yang bersih dan utuh seperti semula lagi, semuanya akan sia-sia, begitupula dengan hubungan mereka.

Seokmin berpikir jika dulu saat Soonyoung mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan orang lain dan dia langsung menyerah, setidaknya mungkin mereka berdua masih bisa berteman biasa hingga saat ini.

Sejak kapan semuanya berawal?

Sejak kapan mereka memulai hubungan tanpa status itu?

Pikiran Seokmin berusaha mengingat kala itu. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama mereka terjebak dalam hubungan tidak sehat seperti ini, hingga Seokmin sendiri tidak ingin darimana semuanya berawal. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali, Seokmin pasti tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi.

Perasaannya pada Soonyoung mungkin tidak akan berubah, namun yang pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu mengendalikan pikirannya. Bagi Seokmin perasaannya pada Soonyoung adalah rasa yang tepat, namun diwaktu yang salah.

Dia hanya bisa berharap takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Soonyoung diwaktu yang semestinya, saat mereka siap untuk membuka hati untuk satu sama lain.

> _**I don't need a reason To keep on dreamin' That I can win this stupid thing called love** _

Setelah kepergian Seokmin, hidup Soonyoung terasa hampa. Berhari-hari dia habiskan dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Dia terpuruk dalam penyesalannya. Ketika semuanya sudah terlambat, Soonyoung baru sadar kalau dia membutuhkan Seokmin. Bukan hanya sekedar butuh, tapi dia juga mencintai lelaki itu.

Egonya yang tinggi membuatnya lupa akan satu hal yang paling penting dalam sebuah hubungan, yaitu sebuah status. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya dibenak Soonyong kalau Seokmin akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Dia terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap Seokmin akan terus berada disisinya selamanya.

Selama ini Soonyoung pikir Seokmin baik-baik saja dengan hubungan casual seperti ini, karena dari awal mereka tidak pernah ada omongan untuk komitmen. Namun setelah dia pikirkan kembali berulang kali, walaupun mereka tidak berkomitmen, tidak seharusnya Soonyoung pergi keluar sana dan bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain padahal dia tau kalau Seokmin mencintainya.

Bahkan saat Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat ini, Soonyoung sudah tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menahannya lagi. Dia terlalu jahat untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Seokmin. Sudah sepantasnya Seokmin meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Dua minggu berlalu dan Soonyoung sadar kalau berlarut dalam kesedihan tidak akan mengubah apapun itu, yang ada secara tidak langsung dia hanya menghancurkan hidupnya. Makanya Soonyoung mulai bangkit lagi. Dia kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, tentunya dengan menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang dulu.

Saat di kampus, Soonyoung mendengar kabar kalau Seokmin terpilih menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar selama dua musim di England.

Tentu saja Soonyoung sangat senang melihat pencapaian Seokmin, namun untuk sekedar mengirim chat ucapan selamat saja Soonyoung tidak memiliki nyali sedikit pun. Dia memilih untuk memperhatikan Seokmin diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Waktu pun tak terasa telah berlalu. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidup Soonyoung setelah hampir satu tahun sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Seokmin di kampus. Soonyoung sudah tidak pernah lagi pergi bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain. Dia bertekad untuk fokus kuliah. Dia juga mulai bekerja paruh waktu sebagai barista untuk mengisi waktunya. Semua kesibukan itu cukup mengubah hidup Soonyoung menjadi lebih positif.

Suara lonceng tanda pintu cafe terbuka, membuat Soonyoung yang sedang melipat tisu langsung menyapa pengunjung tersebut, “Selamat datang di cafe amore.” Sapanya.

Ketika Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tisu yang telah selesai dia lipat, dia terkejut saat melihat lelaki yang juga terlihat tak kalah terkejut darinya.

“Seokmin?”

“Soonyoung?”

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan karena berbicara bersamaan.

Seokmin berjalan mendekati Soonyoung, sementara Soonyoung berusaha untuk tetap profesional karena saat ini dia sedang bekerja, “Mau pesen apa?” Tanyanya.

Pandangan Seokmin kini tertuju pada menu yang tertera di atas, dia bergumam pelan sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia pesan sambil mengamati menu minuman tersebut.

Satu tahun berlalu, Seokmin terlihat sangat berbeda. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Seokmin terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Seokmin memang tampan dari dulu, tapi kali ini auranya berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut yang dicat warna coklat muda dengan balutan kaos polos, jeans dan jas semi formal berwarna abu-abu. Soonyoung berusaha menepis pikirannya karena dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Seokmin. Padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan lelaki itu setelah hampir satu tahun.

“Ice strawberry latte?” Tebak Soonyoung spontan.

“Ada?”

Soonyoung tertawa pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

“Oke, ice strawberry latte dua, take away.” Pesan Seokmin pada akhirnya.

Ketika Soonyoung membuatkan minuman pesanan Seokmin, alih-alih menunggunya sambil duduk, lelaki itu malah menunggunya di depan counter. Soonyoung merasa seperti dia sedang dimata-matai dengan kehadiran Seokmin disana.

“Ice Strawberry latte dua.” Ucap Soonyoung sambil menyerahkan dua minuman pada Seokmin, “Mau dibungkus pake bungkusan biar bawanya lebih gampang?” Tawarnya lagi.

“Gak usah.” Seokmin mengambil satu minuman, lalu satu minumannya lagi dia geser lebih dekat ke arah Soonyoung, “Yang satu lagi buat lo.” Ucapnya lagi.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

Senyuman hangat Seokmin untuk Soonyoung tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Apakah ini pertanda kalau takdir telah membawa mereka berdua untuk bertemu kembali dan mengulang kisah mereka dengan situasi yang lebih baik?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) this fic is based on niki's lose. go check out this song! it's a good song haha


End file.
